


I'll suck your blood and your c**k

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, F/M, M/M, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Whipping, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago a man named Cuthbert borrowed money from a powerful Vampire lord and didn't want to pay it back so he sold his son Athelstan as a slave to the head vampire Ragnar. What will Athelstan do now that he is an unwilling servant to the sadistic vampire lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Vampires myths, monsters, stuff of legends call them what you want but don't ever say they're not real, because they are. They're real and they live among us. They are violent, viscous, manipulative and stronger than humans. They seek out riches and slaves where ever they go and the darkness is their ally. Many years ago some settled in different countries and created 'businesses' where humans could go and borrow money, as long as they paid it back with interest. Often people who borrowed from vampires had to pay it back when they were told or else they did not live much longer. Once a there was human who thought he could borrow money and not pay it back he thought he was smarter than the vampires but it only took the Vampires two weeks to find him, when they did they confronted him and this is what happened.

"Now just wait a minute I can explain" the man said as the vampires closed in on him. They had taken him by surprise in his own house.

"I do not care for you explanation" one said "We have orders to bring you with us to see the boss" He let out a manic laugh. The vampires grabbed the man, pulled him out the front door and into the darkness. Vampire could travel faster than humans so the trip half way around the city did not take long. They stopped outside a stairway that led down to a door. The man was pushed forward down the stairs and through the door. When the door was opened the smell of dried blood and rust hit the man's nose and he gagged. The place itself was very fancy red carpets and walls, chandeliers hung from the ceiling and everything was very high tech. The man was pushed through another door and into an office. He was forced to sit on a chair in front of a desk. The vampires stood behind him and blocked his only exit, all the man could do was wait.

The door behind him opened, he wanted to look behind him but was frozen in fear.

"So this is the man who thought he could run from us" a voice said

He heard the footsteps coming closer to him and when a hand squeezed his shoulder he stiffened.

"What is his name?" he asked

"Cuthbert" one of his men replied

"So then Cuthbert what made you think you could get away with stealing from us?" the man stepped into Cuthbert's view and he was terrified.

The man sat down in his chair on the other side of the desk "Well?" he said smoothly baring his teeth

Cuthbert began to sweat bullets as he tried to explain his actions "Please just let me explain, I wasn't trying to run I...well my living circumstances changed and..."

Ragnar raised his hand to silence the man "Do you know how many people have tried using that as an excuse and failed. Your lies won't work with us and all you'll get for lying to us is..."

He nodded his head and one of the vampires behind Cuthbert punched him in the stomach. Cuthbert fell out of the chair, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"Pain. A lot of pain" He nodded his head again and another vampire kicked him is his back. The two vampires picked him off the floor and put him back in the chair. "Now then why don't we try this again? Why did you think you could steal from me?" He said and his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red.

"Please I wasn't stealing it I just forgot the date..."

The vampire in the chair nodded his head again and one of the others punched the man in the stomach again.

"Do you know how people have used that excuse on me? It won't work"

"Please *COUGH* just let me explain"

"I am waiting for you explain yourself, but you just keep telling me lies" he glared angrily

Cuthbert knew he no excuse and he needed to think of something quick after regaining his breath he had an idea he just had to get the vampires to listen to him.

"What if I were to sell you my son to pay off the debt for me?" Cuthbert proposed

The vampire raised his eyebrow it was not the first time someone had made him an offer like this.

"You would give you son to me? He would be treated very poorly, I could starve him, beat him, lock him in chains or rape him. Do you not care what happens to him?"

"I have very little concern to what happens to my son because I am positive he is not mine. If you will take him he will pay off the debt in any way you want, he is not fighter and will give up easily"

The vampire paused for a moment and hummed before asking "How old is he? And do you have a picture of him?"

"He is 24 and yes I do just a moment" Cuthbert pulled out his wallet and showed the picture to the vampire

The vampire looked at the picture and liked what he saw he was a small, thin, with short curly brown hair and was just Ragnar's type.

"He is a virgin" Cuthbert suddenly piped up

"What?" the vampire asked

"He likes to volunteers at the local church sometimes and the priests there told him about celibacy and he has always said he would save himself for marriage"

And that sealed the deal for Ragnar who chuckled and said "We have a deal then. Boys take him home and bring his son to me...untouched"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile...

A young boy is making his way back home from the shop when something no someone catches his eye. He goes down the alley way to find a young girl lying on her side.

"Oh my god" he says as he bends down to help her "Hey can you hear me?" he taps at her check to get her attention. She mumbles something that he doesn't quite hear. "Can you say that again?"

"B-Blood"

"Blood? Are you bleeding?"

"I-I need to feed"

 _'Feed on blood? She is a vampire!'_ He finally realised. Now what was he supposed to do? His father had always told him to stay away from vampires because they were so violent and would drink him dry if he gave them the chance. But his one was just a child and he couldn't just leave her not like this. So he sat her up and cradled her, he pulled up his sleeve and pressed his wrist against her mouth.

"Here bite me and drink" he said

The girl gently opened her lips on bit down. The boy hissed at the sharp pain but didn't try to pull away. The girl fed on him for a few minutes and he began to feel dizzy. After another minute the girl stopped and he pulled his wrist away as he gasped for breath.

"That was tasty" she smiled she stood up and felt much better. She looked down at the man and frowned "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah just give me a minute" he gasped

The girl grabbed the boys arm and began to lick it. His arm began to sting as the wound healed.

"Vampires have a healing enzyme in their saliva" she explained "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you" he was still a bit dizzy and didn't want to risk standing up

"I should thank you, you saved me" she smiled and sat next to him

"What happened to you?"

"I ran away from home" she lowered her eyes as she replied

"Why would you do that?"

"I had a fight with my mother"

"About what?"

"There's this boy that I like but she keeps saying he's not good enough for me, I got angry at her and she got angry at me, we began yelling, so I left" she shrugged her shoulders

The boy furrowed his eyebrows he didn't like where this conversation was going because he understood it all too well, so he gave her his advice "You shouldn't have run away from home there are people out here that would do terrible things to children even vampire children. And did you ever stop to think that your mother was trying to protect you from this boy? Maybe she's knows something about him that would hurt you and doesn't want him to hurt you because it would hurt her?"

"No I didn't listen to her" she whimpered as tears formed in her eyes

"You know she's probably worried sick and out there looked for you right now"

He pulled her close and comforted her as she cried as his shoulder. When she had finished he decided to try and stand up. He was a bit wobbly on his feet but he managed to walk he picked up bag of shopping and asked the girl if she knew the way home.

"I don't remember. But I do know where the special police station is" she replied

 _'Special police station?'_ He was not sure what she meant but a police station was the best option.

"Alright then I'll make sure you get there safely" he held her hand as she showed him the way.

They went down many streets before they finally got to the...station? It looked more like a worn out building.

"Are you sure this is it?" he looked at her confused

"Yes this is it, my dad's friends work here, come on" she pulled him forward and almost lost his footing.

They went up the stairs and through the doors. The boys noticed it was almost dark and only had a few dull lamps for light.

"Erik? Erik are you here?" She shouted and looked around

When suddenly from out of the shadows a very tall, very muscular man appeared. The boy stood frozen in fear he'd never seen a man look like this before, except in movies with biker gangs. The tall man looked down at the girl and spoke.

"Gyda there you are" He picked her up and hugged her "Your mother has been worried sick. She came in a few hours ago and asked us to help look for you. But now that your here I will call back my men and let Lagertha know you're here" He was about to turn around and reach for his phone when he noticed a boy standing by the door way. The boy was frozen like a deer in a hunters head lights and flinched when he snarled "What do you want mortal?"

"Be nice Erik he's my friend" Gyda said

"Your friend?"

"Yes he saved me and brought me here"

"Saved you? From what?" he scowled if he found out anyone had tried to hurt her he would make them pay

"Starving, he let me feed on him"

Surprised by her answer he looked at the boy again "Why?" He asked

"Be-Because I she was in pain I couldn't let her stay that way" where he found the courage to speak he wasn't sure but he spoke the truth

Erik stood silent for a few moments before responding "Then you have my thanks for helping her. Her family will also thank you, as soon as they get here"

Her family!? He was not sure if he should stay that long. "Well I actual need to-" before he could finish one of the windows opened with a large gust of wind. The boy covered his face unsure of what just happened.

"Where is she?" Her heard a woman's voice and she sounded angry

"Mom!" the boy uncovered his face to see Gyda running towards the woman

She was tall, had blonde hair and looked fierce. "Gyda!" She hugged the girl closer to her as she kissed her forehead and cheeks. "Gyda where were you? I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again"

Athelstan smiled sweetly at the scene it was affection he'd never had before. Then Erik stepped forward.

"Lagertha. The boy behind me brought her hear and before that he fed her...willingly" he said

Lagertha looked at the boy with a blank expression. She put her daughter down "Gyda is this true?" she asked

"Yes he helped me"

She raised an eyebrow and slowly approached him. He stood as stiff as a board as she came closer. She stood only a inch away from his face and stared directly into his eyes "Why?" she asked

"Because she needed help" he said staring directly into her eyes without a flinch

She grabbed his chin with her thumb and finger and studied him, before smiling "What is your name?"

"My name is Athelstan"

"Athelstan your name does you justice and for saving my daughter noble stone you have my thanks and my favour"

"There is nothing I want"

"If there ever is call me on this number"

She gathered Gyda in her arms but before leaving she turned to Erik "Erik can you make sure he gets home safely" and then she left

When Erik turned towards him he flinched "So where do you live?" he was about to reject his offer when he realised he wasn't sure how to get home.

"Um? Do you know how to get to pine street" Erik nodded "If you could just walk me there that would be fine" Erik nodded again

After about a 25 minute walk Athelstan told Erik he could find his own way home now and thanked him. Erik nodded politely and disappeared. He unlocked the front doors and put his shopping bag down.

"Father I'm back" He said and was surprised when he saw there were six other people in the living room with red eyes _'Vampires'_ he realised

"So this is him" one said as he stood up

"Yes. What do you think?" his father asked

"Oh he'll do. He's just what the boss was looking for"

"Wha-What?" Athelstan started to panic

"Right boys?" he cackled. The others laughed as they stood up

"F-Fa-Father what have you done?"

"We've made a deal, you belong to their boss now Athelstan please don't fight them"

Athelstan took a step back as they moved closer "No, no" he fled up stairs and locked the door to his room. He breathed heavily as he tried to think of a way to escape. The window was locked and the jump was too high. There was only one door and...wait a minute Lagertha's number. He rummaged through his pockets until he found the card with the number on but it was too late, the vampires had kicked his door down and were getting closer.

"No please don't"

"He begs nicely, Boss is gonna love this one" one mocks

With nowhere to go one of them grabs him and holds him firm but he starts to struggle. Another one pulls out a needle with a green liquid inside.

"Hold him still"

A third vampire held Athelstan's head and bared his neck

"No don't"

Athelstan feels a sharp pain in his neck as the needle is stuck in and the liquid is injected. He started to feel light headed and dizzy and he slowly closed his eyes as his world fell into darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Athelstan opened his eyes he felt sick and uncomfortable. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He tried to sit up but his eyes widened when he realised that his hands were tied above his head to a head board. He began to panic as he struggled against the rope which cut into his skin and only noticed he was being watched when somebody spoke up.

"Hello little mouse"

Athelstan stopped struggling to see a man...no vampire with glowing red eyes watching him. Athelstan watched as the vampire stood up and walked up to him casually. The vampire stood at the edge of the bed and just stared at him.

"Please don't kill me" Athelstan pleaded

"I not going to kill you, you are far too valuable" he replied as ran his fingers through Athelstan's hair

"What are you going to do to me?" Athelstan was trying his best not to whimper  

Ragnar smiled wildly as he got on top of the whimpering Athelstan. He leaned in and smelled at his neck "Virgin blood" he whispered into Athelstan's ear "Oh I'm going to enjoy this" he said as he ripped open Athelstan shirt.

Athelstan's eyes flew open and immediately knew what was about to happen "No please, don't do this" he begged

The vampire ignored his pleas as his hands roamed the boy's body. He rubbed one of the boys nipples between his fingers and the response from the boy was arousing.

"Stop, please Stop. I don't want this" this time Athelstan began to fight back, he began to thrash and kick out violently but the vampire was stronger than him and ignored his attempts to break free.

"Well I do and from now on my needs are your needs" he snarled as he ripped away the boys trouser buttons and zipper

With one good thrust of his knee Athelstan managed to kick him in the chin he hears the vampire growl in frustration and regrets his actions. The vampire rubs his jaw and then glares at him with piercing red eyes.

"Oh now you've done it" He says coolly as he takes off his belt "If you'd have gave in you would have liked it, but now you must be punished" he folded his belt in half and made a loud snapping sound with it "Obedience gets you rewards, disobedience get you punishment and punishment means pain" he flipped Athelstan onto his stomach and ripped away the rest of his shirt which he throws on to the floor "Looks like you'll need to be trained"

"No, no please don't" Athelstan begins to tremble and tears started to form in his eyes "Please, please I'm sorry, don't hit me"

"To late" the vampire said as he raised the belt above his head and brought it down on Athelstan's back

*WHIP, WHIP, WHIP*

Each lash felt like he was being set on fire and Athelstan couldn't stop the screams from his mouth or the tears falling from his eyes "Stop, stop, please, please no more" he begged

"Ohhh there is plenty more yet to come" he vampire smiled as he enjoyed the boys pain and begging

"No" the boys whimpers

Before he could hit the boy again the door suddenly swung open revealing his wife.

"Ah Lagertha what do you think of our new slave" he says as he pulls on the boys hair showing her his tear stained face "He needs a bit of training but I don't think it will take long for him to learn his place" he pushes the boys head back down in to the pillow and strikes him again *WHIP*

"RAGNAR STOP!"


	3. Chapter 3

"RAGNAR STOP!" Lagertha shouted "GET OFF HIM!"

Lagertha's outburst shocked Ragnar "Lagertha why-"

"Untie him right now" she ordered as she charged towards them

"Lagertha-"

Lagertha quickly threw Ragnar off Athelstan and started to untie him "Shhh, Shhh it's ok" she said as she tried to calm down a sobbing Athelstan.

Ragnar got off the floor in a huff and wondered what in the world was going on "Lagertha what are you doing? What are you coddling this slave"

"He is not a slave Ragnar. This boy save our daughter today and she fed off him. They are connected right now and when you started to hurting him she felt his pain. If you hurt him you hurt her"

"Wha-What? Lagertha I-I didn't know" Ragnar tried to explain but Lagertha didn't want to listen

"I don't want to know Ragnar and I think you should leave. Go and find Gyda" the look she gave Ragnar gave him no room to protest so he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Athelstan was still crying and trembling in her arms trying to comes to terms with what had just happened to him.

"Shhh Athelstan it's over now" she soothed. She let Athelstan cry until he was a sobbing mess, she gently cupped his chin so he was looking at her "Athelstan stay calm there's a medical kit in here I'm going to get it and take care of your back, ok" she got off the bed and rummaged through a cupboard until she found the medical kit. She went back to the bed and told Athelstan to lie on his stomach.

She inspected the four red lashes Ragnar's belt had left and got the antiseptic liquid. She poured some on a cloth "This will sting a lot but it will stop any infections" she warned Athelstan before she started to treat the wounds. She heard Athelstan hiss when the cloth made contact with his skin but he was doing well to stay calm.

"Why?" he whimpered

"Athelstan..."

"Why did he do that?"

"I'm sorry Athelstan, that's just the way he is. Ragnar enjoys having power over people and he believes he can get it through fear and pain"

"He's your husband and Gyda's father?"

"Yes. Athelstan what are you doing here? Why did Ragnar say you were our new slave?"

"My father. I don't know what he did but now because of him I'm here"

Lagertha knew what Athelstan was trying to say this sort of thing happened all the time "He borrowed money and probably couldn't pay it back. He sold you off to pay back the debt. I'm so sorry this has happened to you Athelstan" said as she continued to dab the disinfectant "I only just got back with Gyda and was going to tell Ragnar about what had happened when Gyda started screaming"

"Screaming?" Athelstan questioned

"Yes. When you let her feed on you willing you created a bond. This bond is only temporary but is very efficient. This bond let's vampire feel the emotions and pain of the human"

Athelstan began to understand what Lagertha was trying to tell him "So when Ragnar was beating me Gyda felt my pain?"

"Yes and she felt your fear"

"How did you know I was here?"

"The bond also lets the vampire know where the human is" after she had finished applying the disinfectant she told him that she would have to wrap him in a bandage.

Athelstan did whatever Lagertha told him to do as she wrapped his back in a clean bandage "Thank you" he said when she had finished

She gently laid Athelstan down on his stomach and kissed his cheek "Get some rest"

Athelstan nodded his head and closed his eyes. He doubted he would get any rest after what had just happened to him but he was going to try.

Lagertha left the room shutting the door behind her and went to find Gyda. She found Ragnar cradling Gyda in the living room, she was still upset.

When Gyda saw her mother she jumped out of Ragnar's arms and ran into hers "Is he ok?"

She didn't know what to tell her because there was no way he was going to be alright "Maybe. Gyda go to your room, I need to talk to Ragnar. Alone" Gyda nodded her head and went upstairs to her room.

"Lagertha what is going on?"

"Gyda ran away from home after we had an argument. She'd been gone for a few hours and hadn't feed. That boy you were beating earlier, his name is Athelstan he found her collapsed from hunger in an ally way and he let her feed on him willingly and then he brought to Erik, where I picked her up. It created a bond between them and when you were beating him she felt it. Ragnar that boy saved our daughter and I know why you were beating him"

Ragnar took in what Lagertha had said and felt ashamed "Lagertha I didn't know"

"I know. But now you do" She sat down next to him "Why is he here?"

"His father thought he could borrow money and not pay it back and when we found him he offered his son as payment"

"We owe Athelstan our daughters life. We will give him his freedom back and make the father pay"

"But..." Ragnar tried to protest but she shot him a look that said shut up now

"That's final. He's probably a sleep by now. He will rest here until he is better and then we will take him home. Ragnar send your men after the father I'll decide his fate"

There was no arguing with his wife when she was like this so he went to the phone and gave his men orders to get Cuthbert.

"Lagertha I didn't hurt him too badly did I?" Ragnar asked with genuine concern in his voice

"You tried to rape him, forcefully feed from him and them you beat him with your belt because he said no, of course you hurt him" there was no sugar coating the truth

Ragnar rubbed hand though his hair "Lagertha you know why I did that, I mean his looks and his smell..."

"Ragnar" she said in a warning tone

Ragnar calmed himself before he lost control again "Maybe I should apologise"

"Maybe you should stay away. I will tell him you're sorry" these were the last words she said to him before leaving the room and going to Gyda's room.

Ragnar rubbed his forehead in frustration. He'd never felt guilty about what happened to human slaves before, but this Athelstan had saved his daughter a few hours ago and he had just tried to rape him and then beat him.

But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know. It was in his nature to be violent and when faced with someone like Athelstan, he couldn't help himself. Athelstan was cute, skittish, had a rare blood type and a virgin. Any vampire would lose their self control.

Ragnar had no idea what to do. He was angry, confused and frustrated. He needed an outlet for his anger. Then he remembered he sent his men after Cuthbert. He would take his anger out on Athelstan's father instead. He grinned to himself as he left the house and went to his office to wait for Cuthbert to arrive.

Meanwhile Lagertha was comforting Gyda.

"Why did dad beat Athelstan?" Gyda asked

Lagertha didn't want to tell her the truth but Gyda was a smart girl and knew she would notice if she was lying. So she told her a watered down truth "Your father wanted Athelstan's blood but he said no and Ragnar lost his temper"

"He wanted the first rite didn't he?"

Gyda was a very smart girl "Yes. He wanted Athelstan's virginity and blood as well. Your father didn't now Athelstan saved you, if he did he wouldn't have hurt him"

"Why is Athelstan here?"

Lagertha pressed her lips together in a fine line "His father sold him to Ragnar to pay off his debt"

"What! That's not fair. Why him?"

"I don't know. But it's just something that happens"

"You're not going to make him a slave are you?"

"No. Don't worry. Once he's better we'll send him home"

"Ok" Gyda settled into her mother's arms and relaxed

Lagertha didn't know how long Athelstan would be here, she only hoped Ragnar could control himself. She it would be difficult for him because Athelstan was Ragnar's type. But she had faith that he would keep himself under control.       


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please Don't sue me I'm poor.

Lagertha woke Athelstan in the morning to check his back. She fixed him up and gave him something to eat. Vampires didn't usually eat human food. They could if they were desperate but chose not to, because there were plenty of humans to feed on. She had made a special trip to the store and picked up some food for him. She didn't know what he liked so she picked up some chicken, tomatoes and vegetable soups. Not much of a meal she knew but she didn't have a chance to ask him what he would like.

He picked the tomato soup "Thank you" he said and took a spoonful.

She watched him as he ate. Human eating habits were strange and interesting to her. Their diets varied from person to person, which is why almost no blood type was the same. She took the bowl from him when he was done.

"Lagertha how is Gyda?" he asked

"She's fine. She was worried about you when she found out you were here but I told her you would get better" she replied

"She is not hurt then?"

"No"

"I'm glad" he smiled

Lagertha was surprised that Athelstan cared more about Gyda's safety than his own. She liked him for that, he didn't deserve to be here. And she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened he had never saved Gyda. Would she have let Ragnar continue? Would she have ever noticed his kind nature? Such things didn't matter to a vampire working in the industry they did. She had been soft on a few people before but it didn't last long. She decided to stay and talk with him for a while, she wasn't sure why but she enjoyed his company.

Meanwhile...

Ragnar had arrived at his office hours ago. His men were waiting with Cuthbert tied to a chair and he was looking pretty angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked

"This is about your debt old man" Ragnar replied darkly

"My debt? I thought you said we were done when I sold Athelstan to you"

"We were until my wife told me that Athelstan saved my daughter and now I am in his debt. So have to let him go as a reward which means the matters of you debt are not settled"

Cuthbert looked at Ragnar in disbelief "This is ridiculous. I gave him to you so he could pay back the debt and now you're telling me that you've let him go"

Ragnar shrugged his should and replied "I had to. I was in his debt. And you know what? I didn't want to, but I had to and this outcome has left me in a bad mood" he growled. He stood up, cracked his knuckles and smiled when he saw Cuthbert flinch.

Hours later Cuthbert was barely breathing. Ragnar was tempted to kill him but he need him to pay back the debt. So he let him live...for now. He gave his men orders to clean up and then he left.

He went back home feeling a lot better. He guessed that his family were sleeping and wondered if he should check on their guest. He stood outside the door and listened carefully. Using his powerfully hearing he could hear soft breathing on the other side. Judging by the breathing pattern he was asleep.

Ragnar carefully opened the door and peered in. He was correct when he guessed that Athelstan was asleep. He walked into the room and looked at the sleeping boy.

Every fibre of his being was telling him to take him Athelstan for his own, but he couldn't. He made a promise to let him go. It was a pity, really. Athelstan seemed like someone who would obey his every command to avoid being punished.

As Athelstan stirred he woke up and looked at Ragnar. The terror on his face was obvious. He quickly pushed himself away from him curled into a ball.

"Please don't hit me" he begged

Ragnar understood his actions and tried to clear things up with him "Athelstan I'm not going to hit you. I want to thank you for saving Gyda" he said but he frowned when Athelstan continued to whimper "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Athelstan I didn't know you had saved Gyda, if I had I wouldn't have done what I did. Which is why I'm letting you go. When you're better you will be free to leave" this got Athelstan's attention

He looked at Ragnar and said "You'll let me go?"

"Yes. As an apology"

"But what about the debt?"

Oh shit this was going to be difficult to explain "Don't worry about it. I've found away to get the money back"

"How?"

"Your father. We worked something out today"

"What? What did you work out?"

"He will be paying back his own debt. When you go home he won't be there...ever again"

Athelstan seemed to go pale at this "He's dead?"

"No. I need him alive to pay me back. But you know he's not a very good father, you're better off without him" Ragnar reasoned

"That's not the point. Bad father or not he was my only family and now's he's gone" Athelstan began to tremble.

Ragnar's plan to make things up to hm were going poorly. He placed a hand on top of Athelstan head and ran his fingers through his curls. He felt Athelstan stiffen under his touch, which was natural after what he had done.

"Athelstan you'll be better without him. And if it's money you're worried about then I can lend you some"

"No thanks I'd rather not get into debt with you"

"You wouldn't have to pay it back" Ragnar sighed this was still not going well. He sat on the bed and decided to be straight with him "Athelstan you'll be going home in a few days and your father won't be there, but maybe that's for the best. He was a person as well as a bad father"

"...Maybe" Athelstan voice was barley a whisper.

Ragnar removed his hand from Athelstan's head "I can understand you being afraid of me and you don't have to forgive me. But I've said what I needed to say. So I'll go now and let you get back to sleep" and with no further words he left.

Athelstan watched Ragnar leave without saying anything else to him. What could he say? Oh never mind I forgive you for almost raping me and then beating me? No never, he could never forgive him...however it was nice to hear him say he was sorry. He lied back down on the bed and relaxed he wondered what life was going to be like without his father in it from now on.

Ragnar was lying next to Lagertha, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her scent relaxed him and he felt lighter. He curled his face into her neck and breathed deeply. He wondered if he had done the right thing. When Athelstan told him he had taken away his last family member he did feel a little guilty but the guilt didn't last long. Thinking about what Cuthbert had done to Athelstan he was going to be better off without him.

Yes he was defiantly going to be better off without him. What could happen? He had his own house and if he told people his father was dead he could probably get insurance money or get what money remained in any bank accounts. These thought's got rid of any doubts in his mind and he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days past by slowly for Athelstan but finally he was allowed to go home. Lagertha was kind enough to give him some food and to his dismay a bit of cash. He rejected it at first but she called it compensation and said he didn't need to pay to back, so he took it...eventually.

Gyda was sad to see him go. During his time with them she talked with him and brought board games to play. She said she hopped to see him again in the future.

Bjorn was Lagertha's and Ragnar's son. Athelstan hold been told about him but had only seen him once. He obviously didn't care about the human suddenly staying with them which was fine with him.

Lagertha had to admit she did enjoy his company. He was young but very smart and his kind nature was attractive, because she was always around violent vampires his kindness was refreshing.

Ragnar did his best to stay away from Athelstan but it was difficult. Because Lagertha spend so much time with him, Ragnar could smell him on her. It was maddening when they were in bed he could felt his blood writhing beneath his skin. He wanted to sink his fangs in Athelstan's neck and fuck him raw. But thankfully Lagertha kept him sane.

When Athelstan was packed and ready he gave Gyda a final hug and even said goodbye to Ragnar, even if he was still weary of him. When he left Lagertha left with him to walk him home. He felt slightly nostalgic about walking down the roads that led him home, it seemed like ages since he had been down them.

He recognised the door to the apartment complex and was saddened when he remembered that it would be empty. He wondered was he was going to do with his life now that his father was gone. He knew how to pay bills and look after the apartment, but he would have to get a full time job.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Lagertha said

He looked at her and smiled slightly "Yes. Thank you for looking after me"

"Thank you for saving Gyda" she replied. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead "Goodbye Athelstan. If we meet again we'll have a nice chat"

"That sounds nice" he said. He wasn't sure if they would meet again but wondered if that was for the best.

They said goodbye again and parted ways. Athelstan watched her walk away until she disappeared. He finally went inside his apartment and looked around. He was eerily quiet and there was a few days worth of dust on everything. He decided to clean up, eat and go to bed. And tomorrow he would start his search for a job.

Ragnar was standing in the room where Athelstan had been, it still smelt like him. He took a deep breath in and shuddered. He felt heat pool between his legs and his fangs descend. Why did he have to give up such wonderful prey?

"You hunger husband" Lagertha said

He turned around and saw her standing in the door way smiling at him.

"Why is life so cruel? He was perfect and I let him go" Ragnar told her

"Who knows. But let's not talk about that now. Let's sate your hunger instead" she said. She quickly knocked him on the ground and bite into his shoulder.

He hissed when she did and growled "You lust after him to?" she didn't need to reply he already knew the answer. He rolled over forcing her to let go. He kissed her lips fiercely and rubbed her thighs.

When he pulled away she hissed at him and threw him to the floor. He leapt up, pulled her off the floor and pined her against the wall. They laughed at each other giddy and drunk on lust. Ragnar and Lagertha had always been fierce when it came to sex but this time is was different. This time both of them were thinking of someone else and not each other.

Two weeks later...

A homeless young boy sits on park bench shivering in the rain, wondering why his life had turned out this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lagertha was walking through the park in the rain dressed in black holding an umbrella. She had decided to take some time away from the house and let Ragnar watch the kids. She wanted Ragnar to spend some quality time with their children while he had some rare time off work. Walking through the park was peaceful for Lagertha it cleared her mind.

Suddenly a strong wind blew a familiar scent into her nose. She took deep a breath and followed it. The scent led her to a familiar part of the park. There were plenty of benches for families to sit and have picnics and on one of the benches sat a familiar figure.

She quickly sat next to him and put her umbrella over his head "Athelstan?" she said. He looked at her with heavy eyes and Lagertha knew something was wrong "What's wrong?" she asked

Athelstan opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

She put an arm around him and put his head on her shoulder to comfort him "Athelstan what happened?" she asked again

"I lost my home" he replied

"How?"

"After I got home I started to prepare my life without my father. I would look for a job, put the bills in my name and take of any other expenses. But shortly after debt collectors came and took everything. They didn't care if I became homeless" Athelstan replied quietly

Lagertha felt her heart drop and asked "Didn't you have any to take you in?"

"I did but my father's reputation put people off, they didn't want to be involved in any crime. And they also thought that I was involved with vampires. They were to afraid to even talk to me, let alone help"

Lagertha felt her heart break as she felt partly responsible. She hugged him close and noticed how cold he was. She knew she had to make things right for him the only way she could think of "Come back home with me Athelstan and we'll get you cleaned up"

Meanwhile...

Ragnar was running around the living room with his kids. They were playing, running around and laughing. Ragnar was pretending to be a monster and his children were pretending to be monster killers. He scooped up Gyda in his arms and swung her around. She laughed and begged Bjorn for help. Bjorn managed to get Ragnar to the ground and Ragnar pretended to be slain by his kids. Just to rub salt in the wound Bjorn and Gyda sat on top of his back, pinning him to the floor.

When the living room door opened it was Gyda who noticed the familiar figure of Athelstan next to her mother "Mum! Athelstan!" she said excitedly and ran to greet them both "Ew you're soaking wet" she complained

Ragnar looked at his wife and Athelstan standing in the door way. Athelstan damp curls were clinging to his forehead, his shirt was so wet it became see through and he was shivering from the cold. He lustfully looked at Athelstan's erect nipples showing through his shirt. Ragnar nudged Bjorn off him and got off the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked and Athelstan seemed to shrink behind Lagertha

"I will explain later" Lagertha said as she walked past Ragnar and led Athelstan upstairs into the bathroom.

Athelstan's eyes widened at the sight of such a luxurious bathroom.

Lagertha suppressed her smiled and told him where to put his clothes and what products he could use to bathe with. She told him to fill the tub as much as he wanted and then left him to bathe. She went down stairs and as she suspected Ragnar was waiting for her.

"Why is he here?" Ragnar asked

"We need to talk" she explained to Ragnar what had happened to Athelstan and said she was planning on helping him as repayment for helping Gyda.

"We have already repaid him for helping her, we let him go" Ragnar protested

"No, that was your way of repaying him after you whipped and almost raped him. This is my of repaying him for helping Gyda" Lagertha smirked knowing she was right, again.

"Fuck sake" Ragnar cursed "How else are you going to help him?" he asked

"I want to give him a job as are house servant and babysitter"

Ragnar looked at her in surprise "What?"

"He needed a home and a job, so why not let him stay here?"

"Lagertha I could barely contain myself when he was here for a few days I don't think I could last if he stayed here again. And what if he doesn't want to stay here?"

"He will, we talked about it on the way here" she said

"What did you talk about?" Ragnar asked

"He won't mind staying with us and serving us as long we control ourselves. And to help he has offered to be a host for us" she explained

"A host" Ragnar smiled. That meant he could suck Athelstan's blood when he wanted and use his body in any way he wanted.

"But no sex" Lagertha added seeing the smirk on her husband's face, she knew what he was thinking.

"What! For fuck's sake" Ragnar said slightly irritated

"Take it or leave it" she smirked

"Fine. But I'll drink him when I want to" Ragnar replied

Lagertha had won the argument as she knew she would. Before they could talk about the situation more Gyda came in.

"Athelstan is staying here then?" she asked

"Yes" Lagertha said

Gyda beamed widely and said "Can he help with homework?"

"We'll see honey" Lagertha smiled "I'll go see if he's done in the bath first" she got up and went up stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door and asked "Athelstan are you done?" he opened the door and looked much better "Feel better?" she asked

"Yes. Thank you for the bath and the clothes" Athelstan replied. Lagertha had brought him a simple plain white shirt and some jeans with a pair of trainers.

"You're welcome. I've told Ragnar about are deal" she said

"He's not happy?"

"He's about 50/50. He's happy he can drink your blood but not happy about the no sex rule"

"I thought had would be happy about having virgin blood all the time?" Athelstan said

"Well yes he might do but I think he would rather have sex with you" she replied almost laughing

"But why? He has you and doesn't that make you angry?" he asked confused

"No I'm not angry. Most vampire couples share and have sex with human slaves it's normal. As for why, well you are attractive and you know so little about sex. He would like you to teach you all about it. As would I, but I will respect the no sex rule" She explained

Athelstan felt his face burning all this talk about sex was starting to get flustered.

Lagertha laughed at Athelstan's embarrassment she took him by the hand and said "Let's go speak with Ragnar and we'll tell you the rules of the house"

Athelstan nodded and followed her to the living room where Ragnar was waiting. Ragnar looked at him with hunger making Athelstan want to shrink.

"So mouse you're our willing slave now?" Ragnar said grinning

"Not now Ragnar, we need to tell him the rules" Lagertha said. She sat Athelstan down on the sofa and began to explain "Now then the basic rules are as followed we are the masters of the house and are word is law. You are to address us in a higher manner such as sir or ma'am. You are to do all the house hold chores and anything else that is asked of you. And finally you will do anything we ask of you especially if we have guests. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Athelstan replied the rules were harsh but he understood why. Vampires like Ragnar had a reputation to up hold.

"There are more rules but we'll talk about them later" Lagertha said

"Yes rules later, feeding now" Ragnar said and grabbed Athelstan

"Ah!" Athelstan yelped and tried to break free.

"Now, now mouse keep still, it'll hurt less" Ragnar said and flashed his fangs.

"Not here Ragnar. Take him up stairs" Lagertha said

Ragnar grinned at her and slung Athelstan over his shoulders. He practically ran up the stairs and then threw Athelstan on their bed.

Athelstan looked at Ragnar in horror he wanted to say something but the words died in his throat. When Ragnar took off his shirt to reveal his naked torso Athelstan tried to covered himself up, but Ragnar pinned his arms down at his sides. He felt Ragnar lean in close and lick his neck, it made him shudder. He closed his eyes and waited for the sharp sting of Ragnar's fangs to pierce his skin.

Ragnar savoured the taste of his slaves skin and was about to drink him when Lagertha stopped him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said "Not so harsh. I want him to start work tomorrow" He sneered but knew she had a point. Ragnar gently wrapped his lips on Athelstan neck and carefully sunk his fangs in. Athelstan twitched, squirmed and moaned beneath him and he relished it.

Athelstan gasped and gripped onto Ragnar's shirt. He felt Ragnar's fangs in his neck and he thought he was going to die. He felt his blood being drained making his teeth chatter in shock. He felt hot and cold at the same time, he felt weak and dizzy, he wanted Ragnar to stop and then went limp.

Ragnar stopped when he had, had his fill. Athelstan's blood was sweet and rich if only he could fuck him he would be happy. He moved a side still licking his lips and let his wife take her fill.

Watching her husband drink from Athelstan made Lagertha horny as fuck, why did she agree to Athelstan's no sex rule? She could smell Athelstan's blood and it made her mouth water. She gently suck her fangs in and drank her fill. Athelstan had already passed out so he didn't move or moan, a pity she thought.

When she had finished she and Ragnar undressed and she rode him like there was no tomorrow. "Why can't we have sex with him?" Ragnar asked

"Because he wouldn't be here if we didn't. But still at least we will have virgin blood on supply when we want it" she replied

"Fine" Ragnar said through gritted teeth "But I won't be held responsible if I do rape him out of blood lust" Lagertha knew he would do it but she knew he would try and control himself. After their blood lust and sex drive had gone the two of them kept Athelstan in their bed and tucked him up with them. Falling asleep with him felt nice. His smell was soothing to them and it helped them to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Athelstan woke up he felt like crap. His head was pounding, his body felt like jelly and his neck was sore. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake up yet. So he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. The second time he woke up he felt slightly better but not completely well. He still didn't want to move but the door suddenly opening made him jump.

"You're awake at last" Ragnar said

Athelstan froze at the sight of him and prayed he would not be hurt.

Ragnar came in carrying a small box with him. He put the box on a small desk and opened it. He pulled out what looked like some bandages and some sort of liquid in a bottle "Let's clean you up" he said and approached Athelstan.

"What are you doing?" Athelstan asked

"Cleaning your neck. Don't want it to get infected" Ragnar replied and started to rub some solution on the bite marks he and Lagertha had made.

Athelstan didn't know what was being rubbed onto his neck but it made the bite mark burn. After Ragnar had put the solution on his neck he wrapped a bandage around it. His neck started to feel numb and less painful "What was that stuff?" Athelstan asked

"It's a solution that we use when we bite a human. Stops infection and pain" Ragnar replied. He got up and went back to the box. He pulled out a small bottle of green liquid and handed it to Athelstan "Drink this" he said

Athelstan looked at the bottle and his stomach churned "Why? What is this?"

"Its medicine. It will help you replenish the blood you lost last night" Ragnar replied

Athelstan scowled at the bottle and unscrewed the lid. He sniffed inside and found it smelt like nothing. He took a small sip and was surprised when it also tasted like nothing. In the end he drank the whole bottle. The medicine seemed to work after ten minutes he didn't feel sick anymore. Although he would have felt much better if Ragnar would have stopped staring him.

"Feel better?" Ragnar asked

"Yes, but how?"

"Like I said the medicine would help you. Now come on you've got work to do" Ragnar replied and help Athelstan up onto his wobbly feet. He caught Athelstan when he feel forward and lead him to the living room where Lagertha was sitting.

"You look better Athelstan" she said "How do you feel?"

"I felt really sick when I woke up but some medicine helped me" he replied

"It's good stuff. It was created by a friend of ours"

"Really? Well it was very interesting stuff" Athelstan said

Lagertha smiled and said "He'll be happy to know that. Now you have chores to do, but since it was your first feeding and you may still feel sick you will not be worked too hard. I will show you what you will be doing today, come" she said

"Yes, ma'am" Athelstan replied and followed her. She told him he had to hover and mop the floors of several rooms, he had to do the washing, the dishes, the dusting and the bed making. She said he would have to more as time went on but he would have to get use to this life style first.

"Do you think you can managed all of that?" she asked

"Yes, ma'am" and to be honest his father made him do all that and more back home, so this was no problem.

"Right you best get on with it then" she said and left him

He rolled up his sleeves and started to work. He worked at a nice leisurely pace, humming as he did. He was washing the dishes when suddenly Ragnar slapped his bottom. He dropped the dish back into the soapy water and turned around surprised "You scared me" he huffed

"Oh good" Ragnar smirked. He leaned in closer and smelt at Athelstan neck.

Athelstan cringed and tried to push Ragnar away.

"Ah, ah, ah little mouse, you're my slave and I am thirsty" he said. He grabbed Athelstan and turned him around so Athelstan's back was against his stomach. He grabbed his arm and lightly dragged his fangs across his skin.

Athelstan shuddered and said "I'm busy"

"Don't worry you can carry on afterwards. I won't take too much, just a little nibble" he said and bit into Athelstan forearm.

Athelstan hissed and wanted to pulled away but feared Ragnar wrath if he did. He stood as still as he could manage and relaxed. Closing his eyes he kept his breathing steady and waited for Ragnar to finish.

Ragnar pulled away from Athelstan's arm and licked his lips. He felt Athelstan go limp and he smirked. He carried Athelstan bridal style to the sofa and put him down. He cleaned his wound and wrapped it up. He sat in his chair to keep an eye on him and wondered if Lagertha would be upset.

Lagertha was upset. She had found Athelstan passed out on the sofa and not working. She knew Ragnar had fed from him and had not told her. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. If you can't beat them join them. She bite into Athelstan's wrist and drank for him. Next time they fed she would be the first one to bite him so she could have him while he was awake.

After an hour Athelstan woke up. His wrist didn't feel sore due to the solution that had been applied and when Ragnar gave him the medicine to drink he felt much better. He guessed it was because Ragnar and Lagertha didn't drink too much from him this time. He managed to continue with his work for the rest of the day without another interruption, but he did get the feeling that he was being watched, no doubt by Ragnar.

By four O'clock the children had returned home from school and naturally they had homework.

"Do my homework slave" Bjorn ordered

"Bjorn, he will help you with your homework not do it for you" Lagertha said sternly

Athelstan helped the children with their homework, thankfully it was stuff he himself had learned in school. Gyda was happy for his help, Bjorn didn't take much notice. After they had finished he helped Lagertha pour out bowls of blood, they got from a blood bank. He placed the bowls on the table and was about to place one in front of Ragnar but he was stopped.

"None for me" Ragnar said

"What?" Athelstan questioned

"I'm saving up my appetite for tonight" he said winking at Athelstan

Athelstan felt his blood run cold and he turned away. He heard Ragnar laugh and it made him feel ill. After dinner the family sat down watched TV, while Athelstan folded clothes. The later it got the more Athelstan realised that he would be feed on again. His fears were soon realised when Ragnar picked him up and took him to the bedroom.

Ragnar threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Athelstan cringed and tucked him into himself. Ragnar licked his neck and said "My little mouse" Athelstan blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. He heard Ragnar gasp above him and he peeked through his fingers. He saw Ragnar looking him like he was surprised, but why?

Ragnar stared at his prey in amazement. How could somebody look this adorable while cowering. When Athelstan peeked at him from behind his fingers. He saw a tear in the corner of his eye and felt his body heat rise. He leaned in and whispered "Cutie" into his ear. He pulled Athelstan's hands away from his face and removed the bandages from his neck. He licked Athelstan's neck and said "It's a pity you don't want to have sex Athelstan. The things I would do to your body would make even a nymphomaniac blush" and then finally he bite down.

Athelstan was expecting Ragnar to bite him but not talk about sex. He squirmed uncomfortably and closed his eyes. He felt the same as he did last night light headed and weak. It didn't take long for him to pass out again and anything that happened afterwards he would not know.

When Lagertha came she was less than please to see Ragnar had made Athelstan pass out again. When he stopped feeding she slapped his shoulder and complained to him. He promised next time she would have the first bite. She rolled her eyes and drank her fill from Athelstan. To make up for his stupidity he let her do what she wanted tonight in bed until she was satisfied. When she had finished she and Ragnar slept with Athelstan in between them again, he really was nice to hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The next morning Athelstan was treated by Lagertha. His bite marks were cleaned up and bandaged. And he was given medicine for his blood loss. He was put to work for the day doing various chores around the house again. He worked quietly and efficiently he sometimes asked Lagertha where certain items were kept. He found that he could easily talk to her despite the position he was in.

As one of the masters of the house Lagertha was in charge of making sure Athelstan knew how to take care of the house. After all what good was a slave that didn't know how to do chores. She watched and followed him as he worked and she picked up on something. He seemed to know how to do everything that was asked of him. He did ask her on occasions where things were, which was understandable, but she would have to ask him later where he had learnt how to do house chores.

Four hours later and Lagertha told Athelstan that he could take a break. Athelstan thanked her and went to cook something "Would you like something?" he asked. She gave him a funny look and he turned pale "I'm so sorry I forgot, that you don't eat" he said apologetically.

"Well I do eat. I just eat a little bit differently than you" She said in good humour "Don't be sorry. It's a big adjustment for you. You'll adjust with time" she said

He nodded and continued to cook. He made a simple sandwich with ham and cheese and had a glass of water. Not many would call it a meal but he enjoyed it. After eating he continued with his chores under the watchful eye of Lagertha. Sometime later the children returned home from school and Athelstan helped them with their homework.

"Show me your arm slave" Bjorn said

Athelstan looked at him and said "Pardon?"

"Show me you arm, now" he demanded

Athelstan was confused but he obeyed not wanting to upset his parents. He lifted up his sleeve and showed Bjorn his bare forearm. Without warning Bjorn clamped his fangs down and began to feed. Athelstan hissed through his teeth "OW, OW, OW" he hissed

Lagertha was doing some paper work when she heard Gyda shout 'What the hell Bjorn!' she left her work to see what going on. She was not expecting to see Bjorn feeding off of Athelstan and immediately stopped him. She forced him off of Athelstan and said "What were you thinking Bjorn? You know you should not feed from fresh yet"

"But he's our slave and he's still a virgin" Bjorn complained

"That's not a valid excuse" she said

"Gyda feed off him" Bjorn said

"She was starving, she had no other choice" Lagertha pointed out "You're grounded and no video games for two days, maybe more" she said sternly. Bjorn whined at her but she took no notice, she was more focused on trying to stop the bleeding from Athelstan's arm. She managed to stop the bleeding, disinfect it and wrap it but Athelstan was out cold, so she laid him on the sofa to rest.

"Nice going Bjorn, now he can't help us with our homework" Gyda complained

"It's not my fault" he whined

"Yes it is your fault. He can't do the chores now either. You broke the rules Bjorn and I will be telling your father about this" Lagertha said

Bjorn looked at her angrily but knew he was in the wrong.

An hour or so later Athelstan woke up. He was confused until Lagertha told him what happened. She let him rest until he was well enough to continue the chores. She told him to never let Bjorn or Gyda drink from him again. He apologised to her and promised to never do it again. She accepted his apology and let him continue his work.

When night came around Ragnar returned. Lagertha told him what Bjorn had done and he was furious. He yelled at son for at least half an hour before calming down. He confronted Athelstan next "What did you think you were doing?" Ragnar hissed in Athelstan face

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to do" Athelstan said

Ragnar gripped his arms and shoved him against the wall "Don't ever do that again" he spat

"I won't, please stop" Athelstan begged. Ragnar let him go in a huff and walked away. Athelstan rubbed his sore arms and felt tears sting his eyes. He was never going to make such a mistake again.

Later that night Lagertha took Athelstan into the bedroom. She was going to get the first bite of his flesh tonight. She took off his shirt and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Athelstan was blushing furiously. He had not been awake when Lagertha had bitten him. He was embarrassed when she took his shirt and laid on top of him. He could feel her breasts on his skin and tried to ignore them.

After Lagertha had drank enough Athelstan passed out. She moved away from him and let Ragnar drink his fill. They fell into a passionate embrace with Athelstan lying next to them. They had both agreed to Athelstan's no sex with him rule but that didn't mean they couldn't kiss him while he was out cold. They both agreed that his lips were soft and wished they could do more to him. Somehow they would find a way around that damned rule.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan felt sore when he woke up, he was treated by Lagertha and got on with his chores when he felt better. As he worked he was still slightly upset about what had happened yesterday with Bjorn. He still wasn't sure about what he had done wrong but from now on he would be more cautious around the children. Athelstan did the washing, the cleaning, the polishing, the mopping and finally the dishes. While he was washing them Lagertha snuck up from behind him.

"Something troubles you" Lagertha said

Athelstan jumped and turned to face her "Y-You scared me" he said

"I can see that. What troubles you?" she asked

"I do not wish to offended you ma'am" Athelstan said

"You will not, now tell me" she said sternly

Athelstan could tell that was an order "It is about yesterday, the incident about Bjorn. I do not understand what I did wrong"

"Ah, I see. To put it simply Athelstan we do not let any vampire under the age of eighteen feed on humans. Children have no control and do not know when to stop. Bjorn could have killed you, that is why we were upset" she explained

Ah, now Athelstan understood. They were angry with him because they could have lost their new slave "But if Bjorn knew the rules about feeding why did he do it?" he asked

"He is trying to prove himself, prove he is a man like his father. But he needs to learn that he cannot do such things yet" she replied

"I understand" Athelstan said

"Do you?" Lagertha asked

Athelstan felt a little insulted by her tone of voice and said "Yes I do. With a father like mine I tried to impress him any way I could just to get him to look at me, Bjorn should know he doesn't need to do anything to his father's attention"

Lagertha was a bit taken back by Athelstan's small outburst but then remembered about Athelstan's father. She realised that Athelstan must have had a tough childhood and her face visibly relaxed. She approached Athelstan and kissed his neck.

Athelstan jerk back slightly thinking she was about to bite him but only felt the her soft lips gently press against his skin "What was that for?" he asked

"It is how vampires show a small form of affection" she replied

Athelstan blushed and said "There is no need to show me any affection ma'am I am just a slave. May I continue the dishes?"

"You may" she replied. She looked at him with pity and knew he was right. She shouldn't treat a slave so well, he was nothing but a food source but he did save Gyda and he was so innocent, he had earned a small place in her heart. And she knew he had earned a place in Ragnar's as well even if Ragnar would not admit it. She left him to continue his chores and went to continue her work.

Meanwhile Ragnar was in his office typing away on his computer as his men cleaned up the two dead bodies of blood dealers. He found out they had been keeping a large portion of money that should have been his so he took the money and had them killed. He wish he hadn't killed them in his office though, they had left a rather big mess. But still no matter he had gotten what was his in the end.

"Hello brother" Rollo said walking into Ragnar's office. He saw the dead bodies and laughed "Had an evening snack, I see"  

"No, they stole from us and they had to pay the price" Ragnar explained

"Ah, well serves them right. So what's my job for the day?" Rollo asked

Ragnar pulled out a stack of papers and said "These people own us money go and collect it"

"And if they can't pay?" Rollo asked slyly

"Ruff them up but make sure they can still work so they can pay next time and Rollo no killing" Ragnar replied

"Understood" Rollo said and left

During his time at work Ragnar handed out jobs to his men and did his own paper work. But throughout the day his mind often thought about Athelstan. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about how rough he was with him yesterday after Bjorn had bitten him. He shouldn't think like this towards a slave but Athelstan wasn't the one in the wrong. He wasn't angry at Athelstan or Bjorn or his actions he was angry at the fact that he could have lost Athelstan before he got a chance to take his virginity. Call him selfish or whatever but don't forget he is a vampire lord and his needs should come first.

When he was done at work he closed up his office and started the journey back home he licked his lips at the thought of warm virgin blood tonight. Also he had a little something else in mind for Athelstan tonight.

Lagertha was helping her children with their homework while Athelstan was finishing the hovering when Ragnar came home. He hugged his children and kissed his wife. He told about the day he had and in turn they told him about their day.

From the kitchen Athelstan could hear them talking and laughing like a normal family and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had always wished for a normal family life but for some reason he had ended up with the complete opposite. And now he realised just how fucked up his family life really was. Vampires were considered monsters by everyone and yet the Lothbrok's acted like any normal family would and Athelstan had to live with it. Why was fate so cruel to him? Suddenly from out of nowhere he grabbed from behind by Ragnar.

"Hello Athelstan" Ragnar greeted

"Ah, hello" Athelstan replied a little bit startled

"I'm hungry" Ragnar said

"Let me just finish my chore" Athelstan said

"Fine, but I want you upstairs as soon as your done" Ragnar ordered

"Yes sir" Athelstan said and continued to hover. When he had finished he did as Ragnar as ordered and went up stairs. When he entered the bedroom the first thing he saw was a shirtless Ragnar. His eye ran up and down Ragnar's body observing every mark, scar and tattoo.

"See something you like slave?" Ragnar said playfully grinning

Athelstan snapped out of his trance and said "I didn't mean to just walk in, I'll wait outside"

"No!" Ragnar said and grabbed Athelstan's wrist. He slung Athelstan on to the bed and pinned him down.

Athelstan flushed and tried not to look at Ragnar at all.

Ragnar leaned in closer Athelstan and licked his neck. He breathed hot breath on to Athelstan's skin and felt him shudder. He smiled and removed Athelstan's shirt. Athelstan was red from his face down to his chest a clear sign of embarrassment and possibly arousal. He licked and sucked on Athelstan neck without drawing any blood until Athelstan tried to push him away.

Athelstan pushed at Ragnar's chest and asked "W-What are you doing?"

"Toying with you" Ragnar teased

"Please stop" Athelstan said and tired to push Ragnar off him again.

Ragnar chuckled and said "Do not deny your master, slave. I will punish you for defying me"

"What about the no sex rule, you promised?" Athelstan asked worried

"I'm not going to have sex with you, I just want to tease you a bit before I eat" Ragnar said and continued to tease Athelstan. He licked and kissed at Athelstan's neck, chest and stomach. He flipped Athelstan over onto his stomach and licked a trail down his spine, side and hips.

It took all of Athelstan's strength to suppress his moans. Why was Ragnar doing this to him? What should he do? He couldn't push Ragnar away and he couldn't stop him. He wanted to but he feared punishment. He felt Ragnar message his back and kiss down his spine, he shivered when he felt Ragnar grinding his crotch onto his arse. Was this what they called dry humping? Athelstan wondered.

When Ragnar had tormented Athelstan enough he had to give into his hunger and bit down into Athelstan's shoulder. Sucking Athelstan's sweet blood like nectar he felt himself calming down.

Athelstan gasped when Ragnar bit his shoulder. He relaxed so it was less painful and counted his breaths until he passed out.

Ragnar pulled away from Athelstan when he had drank enough. He rolled Athelstan onto his back and smiled. Looking at his unconscious body Ragnar felt pleasantly happy knowing he could possibly tempt Athelstan into having sex. He could taste Athelstan's arousal in his blood, like any other living creature he did have desires.

Ragnar told Lagertha what he had done and got scolded for it but she appreciate his restraint. She was interested in Athelstan as well and wondered if she could get a reaction from him. She planned to try and entice Athelstan next time herself and see how he would react to her advances. It was going to be a fun feeding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> Author's note: I accidentally put this chapter on a different story. Had to delete it and post the right one.

Four months later Athelstan had become used to living with the vampire family. He could do his chores without being watched. He knew Ragnar and Lagertha's schedule's well enough to have everything ready before they got home. He had gotten used to the feedings and the way Ragnar and Lagertha teased him during. He knew they wanted to have sex with him and on a few occasions he almost said yes, but he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of any pain he knew his first time would hurt, no he was afraid of not being wanted by them anymore. Ragnar and Lagertha enjoyed his virgin blood and his innocence. If he lost both then they may not have use for him anymore. Athelstan had many nightmares about what would happen if they didn't need him, from selling him to another vampire or killing him.

Athelstan woke next to the warm body of Ragnar. An arm around his waist not letting him move. The body next to him began to stir "How long have you been awake?" Athelstan asked.

"Not long" Ragnar replied. He moved his arm up Athelstan's body and curled his fingers around his chin. He shifted Athelstan's head so he could get to his neck. He gave it a tantalising lick before pushing his fangs in.

Athelstan resisted the urge the squirm and relaxed. Breathing deeply he let Ragnar drink.

Ragnar removed his fangs and licked away any excess blood "Breakfast in bed is so nice" he purred in Athelstan's ear.

"Don't you have work?" Athelstan asked.

"No" Ragnar replied.

"Why not?" Athelstan asked.

"Because I'm the boss and I can do what I want. Like stay in bed all day with you" Ragnar replied, tucking himself further into bed.

"Well I guess you can but I'm hungry and I have chores to do" Athelstan said.

Ragnar made a grunt of disapproval but let Athelstan go. When Athelstan go out of bed Ragnar quickly gave his backside a quick pinch, laughing when Athelstan squeaked in surprise.

After breakfast Athelstan got on with his daily chores. Every few hours or so Ragnar would call him up stairs so he could have a snack. During this time Ragnar would tease him. Athelstan didn't mind if fact he relished these times. It made him feel wanted and a part of a family. Some would call him stupid or crazy but he wouldn't care.

"Athelstan" Ragnar said.

"Yeah?"

"Have sex with me" Ragnar said.

"As straight forward as always" Athelstan said "No"

Ragnar balled his fist in anger and towered over Athelstan "Why?" he hissed. He forced Athelstan to look at him and said "Tell me"

"I-" Athelstan wasn't sure what to tell him, anything but the truth "I'm just not interested in sex" he lied.

"Liar!" Ragnar suddenly shouted.

"R-Ragnar I'm not lying. I-" before Athelstan could say anything else Ragnar roughly kissed him on the lips. He felt Ragnar undo his jeans button and zipper and a warm hand rub his crotch area. Athelstan moaned as his tongue danced with Ragnar's, he didn't have the strength to stop his hand rubbing his hardening erection.

When Athelstan was hard enough Ragnar stopped and pulled away from him "Looks like you are interested in sex after all" he taunted.

"Don't-" Athelstan said hoarsely. 

Ragnar glared and then turned away "Get on with your chores" he said.

Athelstan stumbled out of bed and made himself descent. A cold shower got rid of his erection and some deodorant got rid of the smell. Ragnar didn't call him again, Athelstan hoped he hadn't put too much strain on their relationship.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dsiclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Lagertha returned home she knew something had happened between Ragnar and Athelstan. She had always been sharp and good at noticing things others didn't and she was going to sort things out once and for all. She pulled Athelstan aside to talk to him.

"What is wrong with you and Ragnar?" she asked.

"Oh, just the usual. He wanted sex and I didn't" Athelstan replied.

"I see" Lagertha expected that answer "Why are you so afraid of sex?" she asked.

"I-I'm not" Athelstan replied.

"No you're not. You're afraid of something else" Lagertha said "What do you fear?" she asked.

"I can't say" Athelstan replied.

"You can't or you won't?" Lagertha said getting closer.

"I won't say" Athelstan replied, changing his answer from before.

"Why? We want you and you want us, so what holds you back?" she asked the hurt in her voice apparent.

Athelstan couldn't take the pressure anymore and he caved "I'm afraid that you won't want me afterwards. You love virgin blood and how innocent I am. If I have none of those things then you may lose interest in me"

Lagertha cupped his cheek and looked at him with pity "Oh Athelstan" she said and kissed his lips "I can't say that your fears are unfounded but they are wrong. We will always want you. Whether you're a innocent virgin or not"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we love you. You're a wonderful person and a perfect addition to the family" she replied, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face.

Athelstan started to laugh and then wiped away tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry" Lagertha said soothingly.

"I'm not, I'm just happy" Athelstan joked.

After a few moments of drying away tears Athelstan and Lagertha went to find Ragnar.

Ragnar was still in bed and probably still in a mood, so Lagertha approached him. She shook his shoulder and called out his name.

"What?" Ragnar said lowly.

She need he was moody so she said something that would really catch his attention "Athelstan wants to have sex"

Ragnar's eyes winded and he shot up "What!?" he said in disbelief. He look to Athelstan and said "That's not funny"

"It's not a joke. I want to be with you and Lagertha" Athelstan confessed "Lagertha help me put my fears aside"

Ragnar couldn't believe his ears, but the look on their faces made him believe they were telling the truth. A predatory smile flashed across his face and he said "Well then you had better come over here"

Athelstan felt a bit intimidated but he managed to make his way across the room and onto the bed. Before he could do anything else Ragnar had pinned him down.

"Careful he is still new to this" Lagertha warned.

"Of course wife" Ragnar replied.

The Ragnar and Lagertha started to strip themselves and Athelstan. They teased him like they always did until they got to the point where they had to ask him if he was ready to go further.

"Y-Yes" Athelstan replied. He gasped when he felt the cool, slimy liquid lube against his entrance. It felt strange when Ragnar pushed in a finger.

"Don't fight, just relax" Lagertha said kissing him.

Athelstan soon found himself relaxing and enjoying the feeling of pleasure. It didn't take long for Athelstan to feel something thicker than a finger enter him. The large amount of lube and preparation eased the pain. Thrust after thrust made him gasp and mewl.

"I think I'm going to-" Athelstan said.

"Hold it in" Ragnar said gripping Athelstan's cock.

"Ouch! Why?" Athelstan whined.

"Lagertha must get her fill as well" Ragnar replied smiling.

Lagertha made her way down Athelstan's body and brought her mouth over his cock. As she sucked and Ragnar thrust the two of them worked Athelstan to orgasm.

Athelstan lay on back out of breath as Ragnar and Lagertha finished each other off. He wasn't when he fell asleep and he wasn't sure what time he woke up, but he woke up between the two of them. He stayed away until the two of them started to stir.

"Morning" he said to both of them.

"Morning" Lagertha replied.

"Morning. How about some breakfast?" Ragnar said.

Athelstan felt his heart race the fear of them not liking his blood was still in his mind. He couldn't do or say anything before he felt Ragnar's fangs pierce his neck. He waited with bated breath for Ragnar to tell him how he tasted.

"Mmm still sweet" Ragnar said.

"Really?" Athelstan asked.

"Really" he replied "Lagertha?" he said wanting her confirm it.

She bit into Athelstan skin and drank "Yes still sweet" she said.

Athelstan let out a shaky breath and started to cry tears of joy. Being held by the both of them he felt at home.

Thirty years later a young boy with a mop of unruly, curly brown hair sits on top of a roof staring at the moon. A woman and a man join him and kiss him tenderly. They smile as he kisses them back. His eyes shine a bright red and his fangs show as he smiles. His young features still as adorable and innocent as the day they first met.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tags maybe added as the story goes on.


End file.
